Quédate
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Kurt se siente incómodo. Aprecia estar en la escuela, pero siente que le hace falta algo. Y mientras retrocede sus pasos, se encuentra con cierto mutante al cual había dado por muerto. [Angel/Nightcrawler]


Día 13

Kurt caminaba por el callejón a oscuras, poniendo especial atención al suelo para no tropezar. Escuchó unos ruidos de metal a sus espaldas y volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con un bote de basura tambaleante, pero nada más. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y trató de calmarse pensando en que tal vez un gato o un mendigo andaba husmeando en la basura.

 _Decidió no darle importancia y volvió a voltear, recibiendo una oleada de viento y encontrándose de cara con Angel. Sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho._

 _ **-¡Qué susto! -**_ _cerró los ojos y se puso una mano en el pecho de forma dramática, mientras el otro se partía de risa._

 _ **-Amo hacer eso. -**_ _dijo. Y como Kurt seguía intentando no morir, lo abrazó._ _ **-Ya, cálmate. ¿Tan feo estoy?**_

 _Kurt logró reírse de la situación._

 _ **-Cómo te odio. -**_ _soltó._

 _Angel se separó de él._

 _ **-¿Vamos? -**_ _preguntó._

 _Nightcrawler asintió y le acercó su mano. Angel la tomó, y ambos se esfumaron del callejón._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Día 1

 **-No tengo que leer tu mente para saber que no te entretuvo mi clase. -** terció el profesor mientras él abandonaba la sala.

 **-Me distraje; lo siento. -** respondió Kurt, realmente apenado porque el profesor se hubiera dado cuenta. ¿Acaso tan mala cara traía?

- **Si te ocurre algo, ¿Puedo contar con que nos pedirás ayuda? -** preguntó el profesor, y se retiró, conforme al ver a Kurt asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Kurt suspiró, tomó sus cosas del mesón y salió al pasillo. No sabía qué estaba mal con él. Era el mejor lugar en el que había estado en su vida, tenía amigos, unos profesores preocupados y a los cuales admiraba, ¡Y por primera vez no era el tipo más raro del lugar!

Pero algo le seguía incomodando. Aún sumando todos estos puntos, Kurt se sentía fuera de lugar.

Esto no era algo que le comentara a nadie, porque todos se sentían muy a gusto en la escuela; pero no dejaba de pensar en ello. Si era una sensación pasada, de su estancia en el circo o de su infancia, Kurt no lo sabía.

Decidió vaciar su mente con un paseo; uno bastante largo. Se apareció en su habitación, la que compartía con Scott, logrando que este soltara los libros que tenía en las manos por la impresión. Y gritó algo que Kurt no alcanzó a oír, ya que tan rápido como había aparecido, lanzó sus cosas a la cama y desapareció.

Volvió a aparecer esta vez en el callejón donde Raven lo cubrió de quienes lo buscaban, antes de llevárselo. Inhaló hondo, y buscó con la mirada el lugar en el que hacían las peleas entre mutantes.

Estaba retrocediendo sus pasos, tal vez para corregir aquella sensación de incomodidad que aún le impedía dormir por las noches, o tal vez simplemente porque de ese modo apreciaría más el lugar que se le ofrecía en estos momentos. De todos modos, comenzó a caminar hasta el lugar cruzando la calle.

Pudo aparecerse dentro sin más, pero prefirió caminar, para decidir en el trayecto si entraba o si se devolvía a la escuela.

Finalmente, cuando se encontró frente a la puerta, tomó aire y entró.

El lugar estaba en ruinas, la jaula estaba rota en varias partes y de seguro ya desconectada de la corriente.

El suelo tenía papeles tirados, picados, seguramente de apuestas. Se preguntó una vez más qué hacía en ese lugar. Se acercó un poco más a la jaula, y recordó cuando estuvo ahí dentro. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar las múltiples descargas eléctricas que recibió al tratar de salir. Y claro, también estaba-

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un rápido movimiento, más bien un golpe por la espalda, que lo hizo caer de cara contra el suelo, inmovilizado.

Debía admitir en ese momento que tener una rodilla incrustada en la espalda y la cabeza sujeta contra el cemento no había sido lo más cómodo del día, en especial por lo que había en el suelo. Aún así, no se desapareció en ese momento. No lo malinterpreten; no es ninguna especie de suicida. Al contrario, el tipo que lo había inmovilizado se levantó enseguida, liberándolo.

 **-Ah, sólo eres tú. -** soltó, una voz que a Kurt le pareció familiar.

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se sacudió, viendo que se trataba de Angel, quien le daba en ese momento la espalda, mientras se alejaba bebiendo de una botella que presumiblemente era algún licor.

La mente de Kurt fue todo un lío en ese momento. ¿Era posible? Claro que sí, estaba frente a él. ¿No estaba muerto? También; era imposible que sobreviviera a tal impacto. ¿Debería ponerse a la defensiva? No era necesario; el chico ni siquiera lo miraba. Y la pregunta que resonaba con más fuerza en su mente, ¿Por qué se suponía que no lo mató apenas lo vio cruzar la puerta, si eran de bandos contrarios? Kurt no tenía idea de cómo responderse esta, pero supuso que no había caso en intentarlo. Si Angel lo quisiera muerto, lo habría matado apenas entró.

Podría haber escapado en ese momento, claro. Podría haberlo delatado o haberle dado pelea él mismo. Pero por alguna razón, el penoso escenario que ofrecía el antiguo jinete en ese momento impidió que Kurt pudiera hacer algo contra él.

Para tantear terreno, decidió sólo observar por un rato sus movimientos. Se tambaleó al dar unos pocos pasos, y luego se impulsó de sus enormes alas metálicas para llegar al techo, y sentarse en una de las gruesas vigas que sostenían el lugar.

Volvió a beber de la botella, la cual vació de un sólo trago y lanzó a una esquina contraria a la entrada, que estaba repleta de cristales rotos.

Era como si hubiera olvidado su presencia, y Kurt no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Iba a abrir la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el chico, quien gritó desde lo alto.

- **Por casualidad, ¿No traes a nadie contigo? ¿O... un trago, al menos?**

Kurt ladeó su rostro por la confusión, de forma inocente y totalmente inconsciente; sin saber que esto llamaría la atención de Angel.

 **-No; estoy solo. Y tampoco traje nada. -** tartamudeó un poco al hablar, y para seguir se aclaró la garganta. **-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó el último mes?**

Unos trozos de metal con un peligroso filo aterrizaron a sus pies, provocando que se esfumara hasta unos metros de distancia. Angel estaba totalmente ebrio, pero Kurt lo estaba subestimando. Y había entendido la advertencia.

Desapareció una vez más, y volvió a la escuela, tratando de evitar a cualquiera que pudiera intentar leer su mente, sino las cosas para el jinete se pondrían algo feas.

.

.

.

Día 2

Casi no durmió durante la noche. Su mente dio vueltas y vueltas, retrocediendo la escena una y otra vez, analizándola y pensando en cómo era conveniente continuar.

No podía negar que tenía sentimientos encontrados con Angel. Se conocieron en un mal momento, obligados a pelear entre ellos para sobrevivir; y luego Angel estaba del lado de Apocalipsis. No había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo realmente, y aun así el pensar en que había muerto le revolvía el estómago. Y ahora, al saber que estaba vivo, se sentía aun más confundido. El día anterior se había dado cuenta de que Angel nunca había sido uno de los tipos malos, y el unirse a Apocalipsis tal vez había sido sólo por supervivencia. Eso era lo que Kurt se esforzaba por creer. Porque la primera vez que lo vio dentro de esa jaula, pensó que estaba en presencia de un ángel... y las alas no tuvieron nada que ver en esa primera impresión.

.

.

.

Día 3

Decidió, luego de tantas vueltas, volver. Apareció en el callejón de al frente a eso de las 15:00 horas, y caminó hasta las enormes puertas. Entró más alerta que la primera vez, pero se encontró con Angel sentado en el piso del lugar como si se hubiera caído y no hubiera sido capaz de levantarse. Lo cual, analizando su rostro y la botella vacía que tenía en la mano, era bastante probable.

 **-¡Nightcrawler! -** gritó, elevando la botella hacia él. **-¿No estuviste aquí el otro día? No, olvídalo. Ni siquiera estás aquí ahora**.

Estaba... ¿riéndose? La situación era por poco totalmente absurda.

- **Si estuve. -** respondió, esta vez tratando de no sonar nervioso.

 **-¡Ah! Eso es maravilloso.** -divagó, y se afirmó de todo lo que encontró para ponerse de pie. - **Significa que sigo cuerdo.**

Se acercó tambaleante hacia él, y se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro. Ebrio o no, Kurt no pudo evitar notar lo imponente que era su presencia.

 **-Necesito saber... -** empezó Kurt, pero no sabía cual de todas sus preguntas hacer. - **Quiero que me digas si apoyabas lo que Apocalipsis hacía, o si te obligó a seguirlo**.

Lo preguntó a pesar de no estar preparado para la respuesta, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

 **-¿Que si me obligó? Claro que no. -** respondió de forma seca. **-Pero me dio mis alas. Las que tú me quitaste, por cierto. No sé si lo recuerdas.**

El semblante de Angel cambió completamente, poniéndose serio. Claro que lo recordaba; lo recordaba cada día. Kurt se sintió culpable, tanto como nunca antes. Sintió que si Angel debió aceptar unirse a los jinetes y servir a Apocalipsis, fue únicamente porque él no le dejó elección. Y eso había significado estar tan cerca de la muerte, y ganarse el odio de todo el mundo, por estar del lado equivocado de la batalla, defendiendo ideales que no eran los suyos y que nunca lo habían sido. Kurt no lo había notado hasta ahora, pero esa noche en la jaula, había roto mucho más que sus alas.

- **Pero no hay resentimientos. -** le dijo de pronto Angel, tal vez al notar la cara que Kurt le había puesto. **-Aunque, me temo que no te quiero aquí.**

Kurt se sintió como lo peor del mundo en esos momentos, y pensó en qué decir.

 **-Yo... lo lamento. Lamento lo de tus alas. -** confesó. Y estaba siendo totalmente sincero.

Los ojos de Angel estaban llorosos, y Kurt no sabía si por el recuerdo o por el alcohol.

 **-Lo sé. -** dijo. **-Ahora lárgate**.

No tuvo que repetirlo. Al instante en que dio un paso hacia él, Kurt se desapareció.

.

.

.

Día 4

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, y Kurt observaba el atardecer desde la ventana de su habitación. Detestaba la idea de no saber qué hacer, y también detestaba el no poder hablar con nadie sobre ello. Desde el punto de vista general, Angel era un traidor en todos los sentidos. Pero para Kurt... simplemente algo dentro de él se negaba a dejarlo solo. Y quería ayudarlo, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

El sol proyectaba los últimos rayos de luz cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse, y Kurt alcanzó a desaparecer.

Una vez en el callejón, pensó que no debería estar ahí. Pero ya que estaba, se pasaría a saludar. Sonrió internamente antes de avanzar, ya que probablemente iba a terminar asesinado por Angel; pero le daba igual.

Se escapó de Scott porque se había estado saltando las clases, y no era la clase de persona que puede mentir sin que nadie lo note.

El viento frío le provocó escalofríos, y se subió el cuello de la chaqueta. Antes de entrar, lo dudó por un momento. La última vez, lo había encontrado de malas pulgas, y le dijo que se largara. Aun así, no había dicho por cuanto tiempo.

Abrió la puerta y entró, con toda la confianza de la que fue capaz, y ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa, saludándolo con la mano cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Angel bajó de donde estaba y se puso delante de él, borrando todo atisbo de sonrisa que pudo tener en el rostro.

- **Te apareces y desapareces de donde sea; ese es tu poder. Vale, lo pillo. Pero, -** levantó una ceja, incrédulo. **-¿Debe ser precisamente aquí?**

Kurt desvió la mirada, sin saber qué responder.

- **Lo supuse. -** añadió Angel. - **Lárgate, ahora.**

- **No**.

Lo miró claramente fastidiado. Kurt le había respondido con convicción. Con una convicción que no sentía y que no tenía idea de donde había sacado.

 **-¿Ah, no? -** Angel pareció sorprendido, pero no se veía enojado. **-¿Eso significa que debo sacarte a la mala?**

 **-Significa que puedes tratar**.

Angel sonrió, de forma efímera, como si hubiera tratado de evitarlo.

 **-¿La cola la mueves a voluntad o es un reflejo?** -preguntó de manera inesperada.

¿Su cola? ¿De verdad estaba fijándose en los movimientos de su cola? Sintió que el color subía a sus mejillas.

- **A veces es sólo por costumbre**. -respondió de todos modos.

Angel asintió, y luego le dio la espalda, como si la conversación hubiera dejado de interesarle de pronto.

Kurt estaba a punto de abandonar el intento de esa noche e irse, cuando volteó hacia él.

 **-¿Cómo te llamas?**

- **Kurt**. -se sintió como si lo hubieran pillado en algo malo y estuviera identificándose antes de confesar. - **Kurt Wagner.**

 **-Kurt Wagner, ¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí?** -estaban de frente, pero era como si viera a través de él. **-¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?**

 **-No realmente. -** dijo, y se arrepintió al instante. - **De hecho, pensé que tal vez... podías necesitar algo.**

Angel lo miró con desagrado, como si no le creyera o simplemente no le importara.

- **No tienes nada que yo pueda necesitar**. -dijo, y terminó la conversación. - **Vete**.

Kurt no pudo decir nada más. Bajó la vista y desapareció.

.

.

.

Día 7

 **-¡Pensé que me había librado de ti! -** se quejó. Estaba sin camiseta colgado de las vigas como un murciélago, ejercitando.

 **-Casi. -** se burló Kurt.

Sí, luego de varias discusiones consigo mismo, había decidido volver.

 **-¿Tanto mal me merezco? -** se lamentaba Angel, provocando en Kurt una sonrisa.

Las últimas dos veces que había ido, Angel ya no estaba ebrio, ni había rastro de botellas cerca. Eso, para Kurt, era una buena señal.

 **-Quería preguntarte algo, la verdad. -** comentó. **-¿Puedes bajar?**

- **Sí**. -respondió. **-¿Esa era la pregunta?**

Kurt lo miró fingiendo una mueca de desprecio, y Angel bajó de donde estaba.

Kurt se había sentado cerca de lo que alguna vez fue una jaula, por lo que Angel se fue a sentar junto a él. Las cosas iban bien de momento; estaba bastante calmado ese día.

- **Quiero que vengas conmigo a la escuela**.

Angel lo miró perplejo.

 **-¿Les dijiste?**

- **No**. -respondió; y era cierto. Nadie además de él sabía que Angel seguía vivo. **-Pero ellos entenderán**.

- **No me importa. ¿Te pusiste a pensar en si yo quería ir? ¿Ser parte de ese grupo?**

No lo había pensado, realmente. Sólo pensó en que así se mantendría distraído, controlado de beber y, sobre todo, no estaría solo.

 **-Podrías pensártelo**.

- **La respuesta es no**. -respondió con decisión. - **No hay nada en el mundo que me haga cambiar de opinión; no iré contigo a la escuela.**

 **-Pero...**

 **-¿Dejarás de venir algún día? -** preguntó.

- **No**.

Angel suspiró, se levantó y volvió a su rutina, como si él no estuviera ahí.

 **-¿Puedo saber tu nombre? -** preguntó. - **Me siento algo... tonto, llamándote Angel aún**.

Angel no respondió, y Kurt decidió dejar de humillarse por ese día. Se levantó y caminó a la puerta, y antes de que alcanzara a cruzarla, Angel respondió.

- **Warren. Mi nombre es Warren**.

Kurt sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, y salió.

.

.

.

Día 8

 **-Son las dos de la mañana, por favor, ¡Duérmete! -** Scott se envolvió la cabeza en la almohada, tratando por todos los medios de quedarse dormido.

Kurt no pudo evitar reírse, mientras seguía destripando un cassette que le había pedido prestado -robado- a Peter.

 **-¿Me dices una vez más cómo funciona esto? -** pidió.

Scott se levantó a desanudarle las cintas y volver a ponerlas en su lugar, y le lanzó un lápiz a pasta que había en el velador.

- **Rebobínalo con eso. -** dijo, mientras tomaba su almohada. - **Voy a estar donde Jean. A no ser de que quieras despertarme para algo, en ese caso no estoy en ninguna parte.**

Kurt sonrió mientras lo veía salir de la habitación, y siguió en lo suyo.

.

.

.

Día 9

- **Soy yo. -** avisó cuando entró, ya que Angel ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a mirarlo.

- **Lo sé, joder. Ya estoy resignado.** -murmuró.

Kurt se acercó al estéreo y lo enchufó a la corriente. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el maltratado cassette y trató de hacerlo funcionar... sin mucho éxito.

 **-Warren...-** había empezado a hablar, cuando sintió la respiración del otro sobre su cuello.

Estiró el brazo por el costado de Kurt, le dio la vuelta al cassette y cerró, para luego simplemente alejarse.

Kurt, una vez que pudo recuperar el ritmo normal de sus latidos, le puso _play_. La música comenzó a sonar, dándole vida al deprimente edificio.

 **-¿No te rindes? -** preguntó, de vuelta en las vigas.

Kurt se apareció a su lado, pero Angel ni siquiera se inmutó. Era la primera persona que no se alteraba con sus apariciones; ni Scott, que debía estar con él a diario. Al parecer sí estaba resignado.

 **-Tengo fe en que puedo convencerte**.

Angel lo observó con atención, pero no respondió nada, simplemente le ofreció una botella.

- **Creí que ya no bebías**.

- **Nunca dije eso**. -sacudió la botella. **-¿Quieres o no?**

Kurt la recibió y se acomodó mejor a su lado, bebiendo un sorbo y aguantando el ardor que le provocó el líquido al bajar por su garganta. La mueca que puso provocó risas en su compañero, y Kurt le devolvió la botella.

Como había una pequeña ventana en ese lado justo debajo del techo, ambos se encontraron entretenidos observando el cielo a través de ella. Había oscurecido mucho antes de que Kurt dejara la escuela, por lo que había un hermoso cielo estrellado del otro lado de la ventana.

Tan embobado estaba Kurt observando esto, que tal vez si no le hubiera puesto tanta atención a la ventana, habría notado que la atención de Warren estaba completamente sobre él.

Cuando se le hizo tarde, le avisó al otro que debía irse.

- **Pero dejas el cassette, ¿No?**

 **-Eso significa que deberé volver por él**. -dijo Kurt, sólo porque quería escuchar qué diría frente a eso.

- **Lo hubieras hecho de todas formas**.

- **Claro**. -sonrió. **-Buenas noches**.

Y salió, insultándose mentalmente por eso. ¿Buenas noches, en serio? Se sintió de lo más torpe cuando llegó a la escuela, y se lanzó de cara contra el colchón, bajo la confundida mirada de Scott.

.

.

.

Día 11

Kurt sentía que realmente progresaba con Angel, pero no tenia idea de que sus altos y bajos ahora le afectarían también a él. Tal vez por esto es que le afectó tanto encontrarlo completamente ebrio cuando llegó a verlo.

Lo encontró tirado en el piso, y pensó que estaba inconsciente, hasta que se puso a toser.

 **-Eres un desastre**. -soltó mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

Angel no respondió. Apenas se sentó, sus alas se abrieron, dejándolo de pie de un sólo impulso. Se tambaleó, pero trató de quedarse lo más recto posible.

- **Bueno, que te importe una mierda lo que haga o no haga,** _ **Kurt**_.

Tal vez no lo demostró en ese momento, pero le dolió. Le dolió que, después de todo, siguiera pensando que no le importaba. Sintió que algo dentro de él se quebró con esa frase, y le dio la espalda para irse.

Angel lo sujetó del brazo, y Kurt no quiso voltear, porque sabía que sus ojos lo delatarían.

 **-Lo siento. -** susurró Warren. - **No quise decir eso.**

 **-Lo sé. -** respondió. Sabía que estaba ebrio y hablaba sin pensar, pero de todos modos le afectaba. - **Debo irme.**

Trató de zafarse, pero Angel lo sujetó con más fuerza; lo obligó a voltearse y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

 **-No te vayas**. -susurró cerca de su oído.

Kurt correspondió el abrazo, impregnándose del olor a alcohol que desprendía el otro, ignorando el daño que se hacía con ese simple gesto, dejándose envolver por esas alas metálicas que lo hacían sentir como si no hubiera otro lugar donde él encajara tan a la perfección como entre ellas.

.

.

.

Día 12

Su primer pensamiento al despertar fue el abrazo. Había sido extraño, pero mentiría si dijera que no esperaba ser detenido cuando dijo que se marchaba. En el fondo, es lo que esperan todos cuando avisan que se van; que alguien los detenga a tiempo.

Pero era extraño, que la persona que lo echaba ahora le pidiera quedarse. Que la persona con la cual peleó más de una vez fuera quien ocupaba sus pensamientos a tales horas de la mañana. Que sintiera la necesidad de volver al lugar del que una vez con tantas ansias trató de escapar.

Trató de ordenar su cabeza, pero fue imposible. Entre las ideas, los pensamientos y, sobre todo, los sentimientos; su cabeza era todo un lío a esas horas.

Scott se estaba levantando en ese momento, así que le habló.

- **Oye**.

Scott volteó a mirarlo mientras se anudaba los zapatos.

 **-¿Cómo le dices a alguien lo que sientes?**

Scott lo miró raro.

 **-Depende. ¿Quieres golpear a alguien o hablas de algo más... cursi?**

- **Creo que ambos al mismo tiempo**.

- **Ah**. -Scott se rió. - **Pues creo que la mejor opción es no decirlo, sino, simplemente... actuar. Demostrarlo con acciones. ¿Se entiende?**

 **-Sí, está bien. Gracias.**

 **-Claro. -** Scott le sacudió los cabellos. - **Suerte con... quien sea**.

Salió de la habitación y Kurt se levantó a la velocidad que pudo y desapareció.

Apareció en el callejón que le seguía provocando nervios y caminó con decisión, cruzando la calle.

Pensó en Warren, y en que tal vez no recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Pensó que tal vez haría el ridículo, pero dejó todo eso a un lado; además, siempre podía culpar a Scott.

Apenas abrió la puerta y Warren volteó a verlo, supo que sí recordaba. Era obvio; sus ojos lo demostraban. Era como si, por primera vez, hubiera estado esperando que Nightcrawler cruzara esa puerta.

Ambos avanzaron para encontrarse, y se detuvieron a centímetros de distancia.

 **-Si soy un desastre, ¿Por qué volviste? -** preguntó Angel, provocando en Kurt una risa nerviosa.

Volvió a ponerse serio cuando se dio cuenta de que lo decía realmente esperando una respuesta.

 **-Bueno... porque aún no logro sacarte de aquí**. -respondió.

Ahora fue el turno de Angel de sonreír. Le hizo una seña hacia el techo, invitándole a seguir la plática allá arriba.

Se pusieron en esa viga que daba a la pequeña ventana, de la cual a esas horas se filtraban agradables rayos de sol.

 **-¿Por qué sigues aquí? -** le preguntó.

 **-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo**. -respondió Angel.

- **No. Yo sigo aquí porque tú sigues aquí**.

Angel dejó de mirarle para ponerse a ver por la ventana, y respondió, con algo de melancolía.

- **No tenía donde más ir.**

 **-Claro que sí**. -Kurt lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - **Todos llegamos a la escuela cuando no teníamos donde ir.**

 **-¿Cuanto tiempo pasaste en el circo? -** preguntó de improviso.

 **-¿Cómo sabes que estuve en el circo?**

- **El sujeto del micrófono lo dijo cuando llegaste esa vez**. -dijo.

Kurt se impresionó de que aun recordara eso, ya que había sido hace tiempo, y a su parecer no era para nada relevante recordarlo.

 **-Desde que tengo memoria, supongo**. -trató de recordar algo más, pero había crecido en el circo como un fenómeno más.

 **-¿Y tus padres?**

Kurt simplemente se encogió de hombros, evadiendo una vez más ese tema.

Angel pareció entenderlo, así que lo dejó.

Siguieron hablando de cosas más triviales, bastante entretenidos, como si se conocieran de siempre y no estuvieran las vidas de ambos totalmente jodidas.

Así, entre pláticas y bromas, Kurt no se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho de noche. Debía irse, antes de que alguien de la escuela empezara a hacer preguntas.

Cuando iba a levantarse, Angel lo sujetó de la cola, provocando que se desequilibrara y casi cayera. Le gruñó, por instinto, provocando en Warren una risa descontrolada. Kurt lo empujó, y Angel alcanzó a sujetarse de uno de los pilares, sólo para seguir riéndose.

Kurt se levantó y quedó de pie en la viga, y por fin Angel dejó de reír.

 **-No, espera**. -le tomó la mano y lo tiró para que volviera a sentarse. - **Quédate, y me iré contigo.**

Kurt lo miró fijamente, esperando que se riera o algo, pero al parecer no bromeaba.

 **-¿Lo dices en serio?** -preguntó.

Warren se acercó lentamente, provocando que los sentidos de Kurt estuvieran alerta. Sus narices estaban a centímetros de distancia, y sentían la respiración del otro; entonces ya no hubo nada que decir. Sus ojos se cerraron, sus labios se juntaron y sus destinos se sellaron.

Kurt se encontró una vez más entre sus brazos, y supo que, le hubiera ofrecido ir con él o no, con sólo habérselo pedido ya hubiera aceptado quedarse esa noche. Aun sabiendo que al otro día debería explicar un montón de cosas, le dio exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

 ** _27/07/16_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


End file.
